Oops They found out
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Inspiration hit here is a SakuRyoma oneshot


**They couldn't believe what they'd just heard. This was only the second time Echizen Ryoma had ever forfeited a match. 'What is going on?' ran through everyone's mind. This time it wasn't a forfeit to Momo but to Oishi. Momo and the others had been watching the game. It was going in Oishi's favor from the beginning. Echizen's movements had been slow from the start, his returns weak and it was like he wasn't even trying when it came to using any of his special techniques. Three times, not once or twice but three times Echizen had hit the net when he served. That was unheard of. What was going on in Echizen's mind right this moment. His head was down and his cap covered his facial expressions. He loosened his grip on his racket enough that it slipped from his grasp. To say that they were all shocked wouldn't have come close.**

**Finally Echizen looked up, and everyone saw his eyes, they were completely devoid of life, of the fierce pride and determination that was always there. Now there was nothing. Then he'd said. "Oishi sempai, I need to forfeit this match, will you please allow it?" Oishi was stunned. The ever winning tennis prince was forfeiting to **_**him**_

"**Are you alright, Echizen?" Oishi asked. **

"**I don't know, I don't kno…" But he never finished his statement, he was just standing there one minute then he was falling to his knees and onto his face. They were shocked. Momo was the first to react, he ran into the gates and over to Echizen. He was followed closely by Eiji, Fuji, Kaidoh, Inui and Taka. They tried to shake him awake, but it didn't work. Tezuka and Ryuuzaki sensei were sent for. They were inside the building at the moment. **

**Sakuno who'd been standing next to Momo at the gate grabbed the CPR kit and ran into the group. She pushed her way into the front. "Everyone please back up, he needs room to breath. Momo- Chan sempai, please stop shaking him, you'll give him a concussion." Everyone looked at Sakuno's authoritative voice, which really didn't match her personality, and then did what she said. After checking Echizen's vital signs, Sakuno opened the kit and took out the CPR plastic lip covers, and put in on Ryoma's face, then proceeded to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation. About breathing into his mouth several times, the sound of Echizen's coughs sounded out, relieving the surround group. **

**Tezuka and the Coach had arrived a few moments before sighed too. Ryoma groaned as he tried to blink his eyes open. Without his hat the sun shone right into his eyes, making him wince. Closing his eyes again, he slowly opened them to let them adjust to it. His vision was cloudy and unfocused. Looking around him he noticed the Seigaku regular's uniform, and then the blue of the tennis clubs but his eyes ended up focusing on the green and white uniform of the Seigaku girl's uniform. He kept his line of sight on that until the face, of his almost girlfriends face. Sakuno was bending over him, a worried look on her face. He let a smile out before saying. **

"**Sakuno, I told you, we can't do that in front of everyone." Sakuno blushed thirty shades of red, before she replied.**

"**Well it was either that or let you stay passed out." She then turned her head away and started to put the CPR kit away. She didn't miss the smile smirk on his face though. "Besides they needed to find out sooner or later." She then clicked the lid shut, stood up and looked at the surprised faces of the tennis club looking at the small exchange between her and Ryoma. **

"**What, you never a boyfriend and girlfriend fight before? Excuse me, but I need to go wash my mouth off now." Sakuno then proceeded to make her way through the group of tennis players. Ryoma smirked and watched her walk away, her head held high. **

"**Man, why do I always pick the feisty ones." He then looked down to where his cap lay. He picked it up brushed it off and put it back on his head. He then looked around at the High School Tennis Club and said. "Mada Mada Dane." **

**That seemed to wake everyone up. That's also when all the questions started to be thrown at him. For example:**

"**When did you start dating Ryuusake?"**

"**Man your so lucky, Sakuno- chan is so hot."**

"**Are you feeling okay, man you gave us a fright back there."**

"**What do you mean; you aren't supposed to do that in public? What have you been doing behind our backs?"**

"**You better spill or I'll get Inui to give you some of his Penal tea." **

**Most of these came from, Taka, Arai, Oishi, Momo and Eiji. Fuji was just smiling and Inui was writing down data. Tezuka and the Coach just stood there, waiting for them all to calm down. Kaidoh was just looking at Echizen and blushing, not enough for the rest of them to notice, but still blushing. **

**Echizen heard all these comments, but only one did he answer, or rather, glared at. "Arai sempai, what do you mean Sakuno-chan, and when did you start thinking my girlfriend is **_**hot**_**?" He glared at Arai and Arai smiled sheepishly and didn't say anything.**

"**Oi Echizen, when did you start dating Sakuno?" Momo asked. Only the regulars had permission to call her by her first name. Echizen turned to his best friend and smiled. **

"**When have I not been dating her?" He replied. A crowd or 'huhs' met that response. Echizen smiled, "we're freshmen in high school right? So that means close to three years." He smiled. "Yeah it'll be three years." Everyone's jaws dropped open. Even Fuji was surprised. Tezuka and the Coach seemed to be the only who weren't. Eiji noticed this.**

"**Captain, when did you find out? You don't seem surprised at all." He asked. Tezuka, who had loosened up a little, replied.**

"**Almost two years ago." He replied; another round of 'huhs' and 'whats' made its rounds. **

"**He found out at Momo-Chan's and Kaidoh-sepias graduation. We were out behind the school when he saw us." Came a soft voice; it was undeniably Sakuno's voice. Once again the crowd parted and let her through. She walked up to stand beside Ryoma. They didn't touch or even look at each other. Sakuno was back to her old self now that Ryoma was out of danger, so she wasn't looking at anyone at all, she was actually looking at her feet; the ever present blush staining her soft pale cheeks.**

"**Were you ever going to tell us?" Eiji asked. **

"**No" "Yes" came a mixed reply. "We hadn't decided. You guys always seemed to have so much fun trying to get us together that we, didn't have the heart to tell you we were already dating." Sakuno said. Ryoma didn't say anything. **

"**So what exactly were you doing behind the school anyways?" Momo asked a foolish smile on his face. Sakuno blushed even harder and Ryoma frowned.**

"**That's none of your concern. Momo-**_**sempai**_**." Ryoma put great emphases on the word sempai, to show that he was irritated. **

"**So young, so young." Was all Momo remarked, but he had that smile on his face that says he had an idea, and he was going to get it out of Ryoma sooner or later. Ryoma just sighed and lowered his cap. Well they all knew now, he might as well make an impression. Over the last couple of months he'd noticed the looks that Sakuno was getting, and he was getting darn right irritated with them, so unexpectedly he grabbed Sakuno around the waist, holding her with both arms and then glared his almighty death glare that not even Fuji could withstand and said.**

"**She's mine, and the next time I hear one of you making remarks about her I swear you won't last long. And if you ever touch or look at her in a way I don't approve of, let's just say, I won't leave any trace behind." He gave them a slow go over then looked at Tezuka. "Captain, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to the nurse. I have a headache the size of Japan." Tezuka nodded and Ryoma still holding Sakuno walked out of the courts. **

**When they were far enough away, Coach Ryuuzaki started to laugh, and the gossip began to fly. Especially between the 7 other regulars; most could only say. 'It's about time.'**


End file.
